leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS420
/ |title_ja=VS エルレイドII |title_ro=VS Erureido II |image=PS420.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=38 |number=420 |location=Battle Castle |prev_round=Getting the Drop on Gallade I |next_round=Clobbering Claydol }} / or The Butler's Carelessness (Japanese: VS エルレイドII VS II or 執事の油断 The Butler's Negligence) is the 420th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot resumes her match against Castle Valet Darach by calling forth her in place of her . Rapidash is ordered to itself, but Darach's cuts through the protection with and knocks Rapidash out. Looker, who is watching the match from one side, wonders why Darach is the Frontier Brain of Caitlin's facility. Darach decides to answer Looker's query, stating that even though Caitlin herself is extremely skilled as a Trainer, other factors stopped her from being able to assume the duties of a Frontier Brain, so Darach took her place instead. Darach resumes the battle by switching Gallade for , and Platinum responds by calling out her . Houndoom survives its opponent's by using its Focus Sash. It then charges forward to deliver a , but Platinum is able to switch Lopunny out for Empoleon to take the hit. Platinum then commands a which instantly defeats Houndoom. Darach responds by calling out his . It immediately dodges Empoleon's with a . Darach states that his Staraptor can also easily away any damage. Unfortunately, Darach runs out of luck as Empoleon intensifies the snowstorm, causing Staraptor to become unable to avoid becoming a chunk of ice. Looker gets ahead of himself, telling Darach that he is down to one Pokémon. As Gallade takes the field once more, Platinum again switches for Lopunny. While Looker tries to encourage Platinum with her numerical advantage, Darach smirks that both of Platinum's remaining Pokémon are easy pickings for his Gallade. Gallade delivers proof of that by a on Lopunny which makes it unable to stand up. Looker desperately reminds Platinum that they will be kicked out of the facility if she loses, therefore they must seek the mandate with which they can obtain Darach and Caitlin's knowledge of the information they seek. As Caitlin continues to watch, Lopunny does manage to stand up, but its next attempt at an attack is so weak that it collapses onto the ground instantly afterwards. Darach cannot contain his laughter at this point. As Platinum brings Empoleon out one last time, Gallade is ordered to deliver the final blow. However, Darach is baffled at the course of action Gallade takes: instead, it turns its elbows through its chest. Platinum seizes the opportunity to order a from Empoleon - the attack is enough to knock Gallade out and hand victory to Platinum. Looker is equally as shocked at the outcome. At that moment, Caitlin gets off her throne and walks towards Platinum, correctly guessing that her Lopunny has . Caitlin further explains that when Gallade used Night Slash on Lopunny, it, as a male Pokémon, became attracted to Lopunny which is female, therefore made no attempt to respond when Lopunny tried to attack. It used a which Darach clearly missed, and while it didn't do much damage it managed to leave Gallade confused. Platinum then thanks Looker for what he said. She reveals that she used Castle Points to know Darach's lineup before the battle started, and also saved up 270 Castle Points for a Focus Sash to put on her Empoleon. Darach then apologizes in front of Caitlin, but Caitlin treats his apology with contempt, and orders him to reward Platinum accordingly. Darach bows in acknowledgement, and proceeds to give Platinum a commemorative print of herself, Darach and Caitlin in front of the Battle Castle. Upon Platinum's request, Caitlin explains the purpose of a commemorative print. Looker then answers Platinum's next query by showing her the Vs. Recorder, although Looker misleadingly announces it as an International Police gadget. Looker confirms his position within the International Police, and explains his current investigations of Team Galactic and the Distortion World to Darach and Caitlin. Darach claims to have seen Team Galactic lurking around Stark Mountain, and at that moment, a young red-haired boy interrupts their conversation. Major events * defeats and wins the Castle Print. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Caitlin * * Looker * Buck * s (picture) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Buck's) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Erureido II - Sự lơ đễnh của quản gia }} de:Kapitel 420 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS420 it:PS420 zh:PS420